Un corps d'Apollon
by Jukeipe
Summary: Le corps de Sam excite Finn Hudson, serait-ce réciproque? Lemon Finn x Sam


**Un défi proposé par BlamSinn où il devait y avoir un lemon entre Sam et Finn, enjoy!**

« Santé! »  
Un tintillement de bouteille en verre résonna dans les vestiaires de l'école. Finn et Sam fêtaient la fin de la saison de football.  
- T'as assuré cette saison, mon vieux.  
- Merci, répondit Finn, mais je pense pas être la seule personne talentueuse de cette équipe, hein?  
Sam fit mine de balayer ses cheveux telle une diva excessive. Finn eut un petit rire et lui tapa l'épaule.  
- Beurk, vas prendre une douche, t'es couvert de boue, suggéra Finn en essuyant sa main couverte de terre sur un casier.  
Sam ne se fit pas prier et enleva son maillot, pris un servitte aux couleurs de l'équipe, l'enroula autour de sa taille puis enleva son short ainsi que son boxer par dessous la serviette. Il but sa dernière gorgée de soda bon marché et posa la bouteille vide sur un banc. Il se dirigea vers les douches puis fit couler l'eau à chaude température. De la vapeur d'eau envahit rapidement les douches, Finn commençait à avoir chaud. Il remarqua qu'il était aussi couvert de boue et décida d'aller prendre sa douche ici, plutôt que chez lui. Kurt allait encore lui faire la morale s'il salissait la salle de bain commune de terre.  
La peau de Finn brûlait sous les jets d'eau chaudes, mais qu'est-ce que cela faisait du bien. Il chercha Sam du regard parmi l'épais brouillard qui constituait à présent les douches. Il le vit alors, Sam était en train de savonner son corps d'Apollon, mais au grand désespoir de Finn, Sam était de dos. Même s'il était en couple avec Rachel, Finn aimait les beaux corps musclés. Le sien était assez étrange, il avait des abdos et des muscles, mais ils n'étaient pas aussi voyant que ceux de Sam ou de Mike.  
Sam se retourna alors et Finn peut voir son corps parfait, aucun poil, des abdos dessinés, mais il ne put aller plus loin que son buste, la buée devenait trop intense. Il sentit son sexe se dresser, ça ne lui était jamais arriver devant un garçon. Il devait l'avouer, Sam était excitant. Finn secoua sa tête et arrêta l'eau. Il enroula vite une serviette sur sa taille et partit discretement se rhabiller afin que Sam ne voit pas son érection.  
En se dirigeant vers son casier, Finn pris ses affaires lorsqu'une voix l'interpella dans son dos :  
- T'as encore de la terre sur le dos, attends je te l'enlèves.  
Les mains de Sam effleurait la peau de Finn, l'érection de Finn commençait à partir. Sam ouvrit son casier et prit son sac de sport.  
- Sam? Comment tu fais pour avoir un corps aussi sain?  
Cette phrase était partie tout seule, Finn cligna quelques fois des yeux et se reprit :  
- Enfin, je veux dire, pour avoir d'aussi beaux abdos et pectoraux?  
- Bah... Je m'entraîne 3 fois par semaine, mais je vois pas pourquoi tu me demandes ça, t'as un beau corps musclé toi aussi, t'inquiètes pas.  
Sam était la première personne à dire ça à Finn.  
- Merci, dit Finn.  
- Je t'en prie, t'as une superbe carrure d'athlète, je paierai cher pour en avoir une pareille.  
Sam claqua sa main contre la poitrine de Finn... Mais Finn attrapa sa main et embrassa Sam fougueusement. Il ne savait pas comment il en était arriver là, mais les lèvres de Sam était extraordinairement douce et agréable à embrasser. Sam se débattit, lorsqu'il put reprendre son souffle, Finn crut que Sam allait hurler ou s'enfuir, mais tout au contraire :  
- Enlève ta serviette, on sera mieux.  
Finn s'éxécuta, enleva sa serviette et dévoila ainsi un sexe de plus de 20 centimètres, épais et doux, Sam le masturba tout en l'embrassant. Finn sentait celui de Sam à travers sa serviette. Il lui enleva sa serviette puis chatouilla son gland. Sam s'abaissa et suça le sexe de Finn gouluement, Finn poussait des cris intenses et caressait le dos de Sam. Au tour de Finn maintenant, il prit le sexe de Sam dans sa bouche et lécha sa verge puis contourna le gland avec sa langue. Il avait le nez dans les poils blonds de ses derniers et chatouilla ses testicules. Il se relevèrent tout les deux et échangèrent un baiser baveux.  
- Mets-toi sur le banc à quatres pattes, ordonna Sam.  
Finn monta sur le banc et Sam ouvrit ses fesses pour mettre sa langue à travers son anus. Finn se masturbait en même temps, il n'avait jamais rien connu d'aussi excitant.  
- Bon, maintenant, ça va devenir sérieux, tu vas voir ce que c'est que coucher avec moi.  
- Fais-le, hurla Finn, extasié devant son partenaire.  
Sam entra son pénis dans l'entrée de l'anus de Finn et commença à donner de petits coups de bassin tout en pinçant ses lèvres. Finn hurlait, de douleur et de plaisir, il brûlait de l'intérieur mais aimait ça. Sam se tenait à son bassin et donna régulièrement des fessées à Finn.  
- Je vais éjaculer, tourne-toi.  
Finn s'allongea sur le banc en se masturbant et éjaculèrent en même temps sur le torse de Finn. Sam s'allongea sur Finn puis l'embrassa, ils s'enlacèrent amoureusement puis Finn scanda :  
- T'es le meilleur coup que j'ai eu Sam Evans.  
Puis sur ces mots, ils se firent un câlin chaleureux.


End file.
